Saving Me
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: Samantha is living in a nightmare and has been been befriended unexpectedly by Drew and several Superstars. When they come to liberate her from Hell, will something more happen? Drew McIntyre/OC Author Drabble
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there, my lovelies! I have been in another funk and it's all about work, work, work. I work in retail and it's a nightmare, so I had a dream the other night about being liberated. By some very interesting people. And this is kind of what happened. It's not exactly what happened because I couldn't remember everything and that's a shame and I can't include all of the names for reasons that are private. But I had to get this down in order to make myself feel better. It's an Author Drabble and involves Drew and me. And yes, I brought up R-Truth mentioning himself as a penguin like he did in that one convention video, if you remember that…which many of you might not. Anyway, please give this a look. Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOO**

Samantha was sitting on her bed when she heard her phone buzz. It was really, really early in the morning and she knew that she shouldn't be up yet because sleep was a thing that she should be having lately. But sleep was avoiding her tonight. Sighing, Samantha reached over to her hooded headboard and scooped up her cellphone.

"Who the hell could be bothering me now?" she wondered aloud before glancing down at the small screen. Her green eyes lit up. "Drew?"

Drew Galloway. The Scot WWE wrestler that she had met by chance and befriended one night and now couldn't shake. Well, she knew that she didn't mind the fact that she couldn't shake him. He was sexy as hell, but she wouldn't tell him that. Samantha was too shy to do that. And he had introduced her to a lot of great people – wrestlers that she had loved to watch before she had lost the opportunity to see them when she had gone on to work at Hell. Now all she got was clips online and that amused Drew, who contacted her a lot on her cellphone these days.

_**Good morning lass.**_

_What are you doing up, you? _Samantha demanded, punching in her response as she leaned back on her bed. _It's way, way, way too early to be up._

_**It's late at night here, Samantha. What are YOU doing up?**_

_Couldn't stay asleep. Mind rushing._

_**Them again?**_

Samantha hesitated, biting her bottom lip. She had told Drew about what she had gone through after a few months of them hanging out, but only because he'd witnessed an episode and had grown concerned. The girl had expected that to push her new friend away as it had with some of her other friends, but Drew had held her in his arms and calmed her down, promising to be there for her if she ever needed him. She just needed to give him a call and he'd drop anything for her.

_**Samantha?**_

_It's not exactly them again, Drew. It's just awfully loud tonight up in Sam Space._

_**You know what to do then, don't you, lass?**_

A smile crossed her lips. _I know. I'm doing it right now, you Scottish brute._

_**Good girl.**_

Samantha glanced at her laptop that was currently open to a Word Document that was halfway complete with a new story and sighed. She loved writing and she knew that Drew had known about it. She'd let him have access to some of her writings. He'd wanted to get her help in getting her actual stories published for real, but she had politely turned him down for now. She wanted to do this herself because she wanted to prove to her parents that she could. But at the moment, she just didn't have the motivation to do much.

_**So, if you couldn't stay asleep. Does that mean you're still in your pjs?**_

Samantha lifted an eyebrow. _Yes. What's it to you?_

_**Let me see.**_

_No._

_**Come on. Let me see, lass. This is what I look like right now.**_

Samantha blinked as a picture popped up in the texts and she smiled as she saw her friend lying on his bed, dressed only in sweatpants. He was smiling as he held his phone over his head and he had his fingers in the "I love you" pose. Samantha had never seen him look so cute in his life.

_Looking good, Drew._

_**Your turn, lass. Send me something.**_

_Give me a sec._

Samantha raked a hand through her hair and sighed again. She fixed the strap of her tank and then held her phone out, snapping a picture of herself in her short panda pajama set. Her eyes closed after she sent it to Drew and she set her phone on her lap, holding her breath. She wished that she was as pretty as some of the Divas that he worked with because she knew that she was no looker. Not by far.

Her phone buzzed on her lap, alerting her to a new text. Samantha glanced down at her screen and smiled.

_**You're cute. Did you do something new to your hair?**_

_Nope. And you're freaking lying, you dork._

_**No. You are cute. And don't make me come over there to prove it.**_

_You don't scare me, Drew. Besides, you'd have to sneak through the window. Which is locked._

_**I can break in.**_

_Well you did last time_, Samantha recalled with a small smile.

_**I did. Lass, I could talk to you for hours and hours like we did that night.**_

_Drew, I was having an episode that night. And you need to get to sleep now._

_**I could skip sleep tonight. No big deal.**_

Concerned, Samantha opened up a screen on her laptop and scanned something. She rolled her eyes and punched in another message. _No, you can't. You have an event scheduled tomorrow. Geez, Drew. Do not do that for me._

_**Lass, I want to do this. I like talking to you.**_

_I like talking to you too, but you need sleep. I might be trying to get back to sleep too._

_**Are you lying to me? Just to get me to close my eyes?**_

_No. My thoughts are actually quieting down._

_**Oh.**_

_C'mon. Say goodnight and get some sleep, my Scot._

_**Goodnight Samantha. Get some decent sleep.**_

_You too._

Samantha was about to put her phone aside when her phone buzzed again. She glanced down at the screen and saw that Drew had left one final message.

_**Love you lass.**_

The girl wondered if she should shoot back a text that she loved him back, but decided against it. She smiled happily and put her phone under her pillow, shut her laptop down, and climbed out of bed to put the laptop away.

OOOOOOOOO

"So, he thinks that you're cute?" Jamie asked, watching Samantha walk around the store, putting things away a couple days later.

"He does," Samantha said, glancing over her work sister. "Which I think is weird."

"Why?" Jamie asked, scanning something into the handheld computer. "You think he's sexy as hell."

"Who wouldn't?" Samantha demanded, shaking her head as she leaned against her work cart. "That body and that accent are to kill for. And his eyes…"

"Date him then."

Samantha looked at her work sister like she had suddenly sprouted two heads. "Jamie! There is no way in Hell that I can date him! Have you seen him before?"

"No," Jamie said, shaking her head this time.

Samantha sighed and fished out her cellphone. She cast a hesitant glance around to make sure none of their bosses were around before pressing a few buttons. The girl held her phone out to her coworker and showed her a picture that she'd taken with Drew.

"This is him," she said, handing over her phone. "This is Drew Galloway. Aka Drew McIntyre."

"He looks sexy," Jamie commented, smiling down at Samantha's phone. "A bit of a dangerous badass in this picture, but a sweetheart too. Of course, I'm married, but hey, I can look." She handed the phone back. "You should seriously date him, Sam."

"I don't think so." Samantha slipped her phone back into her pocket. "I can't date him. I don't even know if he's single."

"That's easy. Ask him." Jamie gestured at Samantha's pocket. "All you have to do is send him a quick text and you'll get your answer."

A laugh slipped out of Samantha's mouth and she earned a weird look from a passing customer. She ignored the look and frowned at her coworker. "Seriously, Jamie? How am I supposed to just ask one of my friends if he's single? That'd just be weird. I can't just go, 'Hey Drew, quick question for you. Are you single?' and expect him to answer me like it's a casual thing. He'll want to know why I'm asking."

"Research?" Jamie offered. Samantha shook her head at that. "Come on, Sam. You don't have to be afraid to ask him if he's single. You're both adults and he already said that you're cute. Just think about what could happen if he is single and you do get together." She gestured around them. "You could get out of this Hellhole for good."

Samantha rolled her eyes. "That'll be the day." She gripped the handles of her cart. "I still don't think that I should ask him that question. It's a nice thought, but I can't do it." Her eyes looked up as she heard Jamie's name get paged over the intercom for the Service Department. "Looks like they need you up front. Good luck Sis."

"Yeah, yeah. Your real sister is going to kill me up there," Jamie sighed, throwing down a shirt. "Have fun building things."

"I always do," Samantha muttered, reaching back to grab her L-cart loaded full of over-sized boxes.

OOOOOOOOO

"I hate my job," Samantha said, kicking her bedroom door shut and hopping over to her bed. "I hate some of my coworkers." She dropped her work backpack on the floor and followed that with her purse. "I hate my flipping life."

She opened her laptop and clicked a few buttons. A gasp passed through her lips and she almost dropped the whole computer when she saw Drew's face smiling back at her. He wiggled his fingers and leaned back.

"Drew, God dammit!" Samantha exclaimed, feeling gross in her work clothes and messed up hair. "What the hell are you doing on my computer?"

"Had your sister mess around on it for me," Drew told her smugly in his accented voice. "She said that you told her the password a while ago for a homework project and well, here I am." He leaned forward slightly and narrowed his eyes. "You just come home from that Pit of Hell?"

"You think?" Samantha asked, running a hand through her hair in a desperate attempt to tame it. "Geez Drew! I haven't had time to change out of these prison clothes or fix my hair or –" She noticed that he was laughing. "What?"

"You," Drew said, shaking his head. "You think that I care what you look like in right now? You're still cute to me, Samantha. Beautiful even. No matter what prison clothes you're wearing." He propped his chin up on his fist. "Now, tell me. When are you getting out of that Pit of Hell?"

"As soon as I find a different job," Samantha told him, letting her hand drop onto her lap. "Which isn't easy for me because I'm just not qualified for most positions." She glanced at her wall. "I'm probably going to end up at Walmart at this point."

Drew made a small noise. "Like Hell you will. I'll fight you before you go into that nightmare."

Samantha smiled at him. "I'll beat you."

"Lass, I'm a Champion and you're this wee little thing. You couldn't take me."

"Then how come I knocked you to the ground the last time you came over here?" Samantha demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I let you, lass. If I had wanted to stay up, I would have. But I let you knock me down and pin me." He smirked at her. "You make some very funny faces when you're trying to be mad at me."

Samantha rolled her eyes. "Well, you shouldn't have made that comment, you brute."

"Samantha –"

The girl's eyes closed as she heard a wave of sound come crashing over her. Her breath drew in sharply and her body tensed. Samantha listened to the noises in her head, knowing that they weren't real, but they felt real, very real.

"Samantha," Drew said, breaking through the sounds, but barely. "Samantha, look at me."

Samantha slowly opened one eye and saw him looking at her with concern in his light eyes. She hated that this was happening right in front of him. Usually she could deflect this when she was having a call with him, laughing it off, but not when he was around her. Face to face, it was harder for her to shake him off when she was having an episode.

"Lass, you need to focus on something," Drew told her softly, leaning forward again. "Focus on me and what's in front of you. Not those voices. Not on Eddie. Listen to me, Samantha."

The girl shook her head and opened both of her eyes, feeling her chest grow tight as she tried to breathe, but couldn't get enough air into her lungs. She knew that she was going to soon start to hyperventilate in front of Drew and that she should probably end this webchat before he could see her do that.

"D-Drew," Samantha gasped, already reaching for her touchpad.

"Don't you dare touch that button, Samantha," Drew ordered in a firm voice, making her freeze. "You listen to me or I will take the next flight back to your state and come to your house." He pointed a finger at her. "I need you to stop biting that plump bottom lip of yours and breathe, lass. I know that you have a hard time breathing when you're having an episode, but you cannot hold your breath like this."

"Drew, it hurts," Samantha told him softly, trying to breathe.

"I know, Samantha, I know, but you have to try. For me." His eyes softened as they held hers through the screen. "Please, lass. Try to breathe and don't cry."

Samantha took a shaky breath and then another, but it hurt. It always hurt when her head was filled with noise that she didn't want. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Drew, I wish that you were here," she told him when she opened her eyes again.

"I wish I was there too, lass," Drew said softly and she knew that he meant it. "You need someone to be there for you. To put their arms around you and hold you for a bit."

Samantha took another shaky breath. "That'd be nice."

Drew gently coached her into breathing again and Samantha calmed down slowly. Her episode passed and her body relaxed again. Samantha fell to her side and sighed, putting a hand over her eyes as she let out a nervous laugh.

"Samantha?" Drew's voice met her ears.

"I'm okay," Samantha told him, waving a hand in front of the screen. "Just give me a second to relax, Drew, honey."

She popped back up a few moments later and relaxed on her elbows, giving him a small smile since a big one couldn't be mustered even for him. Drew looked at her, still having that concerned gleam in his eyes.

"Are you okay now, lass?" he asked, scanning her eyes through the screen.

Samantha gave him a nod. "Sure, I am. As long as I don't get bugged by my sister, I think tonight is going to be fine." She glanced down at her phone when it buzzed on her bed. "I just got about five texts from let's see…Mark, Ron, John, Natalya, and…hm, Roman. Nice." She pouted. "I didn't get any from Randy. That's not nice." She glanced at Drew. "Will you kick his ass for me when you see him?"

"I can do that," Drew promised with a small smirk. "Give him a good boot to the backside and tell him that's for making my Samantha frown like that." His light eyes glittered. "Ron did want me to tell you that he misses you."

"But not as much as you do," Samantha guessed. "Judging by the way that we keep talking and talking and talking…"

"Can you blame me, lass? You are a very nice person to talk to. Interesting and unique, I believe is what I use to describe you to everyone."

Samantha stuck her tongue out at him, earning a laugh.

"What did I tell you about sticking your tongue out at me, Samantha?"

"To not to," Samantha said, wiggling her tongue at him. "But you're not here to stop me, Mister. So ha on you!" She kicked her feet against her headboard. "I do miss everyone though. Even scary, wise Mark. But I'll live." The girl rolled her eyes. "You know, I have Hell to go to for now and the nightmares that come with it. Sister and coworkers that are demons. And let's not forget the customers that think that they own the souls of the employees."

"You'll get out of there, lass. We'll think of something."

"We?"

"Yes, we." He tapped his finger against his chest. "I plan on helping you out of that nightmare, Samantha. And a lot of your other friends in this business want to help you too. We're thinking of ways."

Samantha wiggled a finger. "Woohoo. Let's get me out of this dump." She bounced slightly on her bed. "I need to get out of these prison clothes, Drew."

"Strip tease?" Drew asked, smirking at her.

"Not on your life, you brute." Samantha popped onto her knees. "Now, I gotta run. I will talk to you when I get the chance. And remember, kick Randy's ass for me. If I don't get another text from him saying he's sorry, I want you to kick him harder with John and Roman's help. Okay?"

"Okay, lass." Drew pressed two fingers to his lips and then pressed them to the screen. "You sleep tight, my girl. I love you."

"Love you too, Drew," Samantha said, smiling before logging off. _And I didn't even ask him if he's single. Damn! Jamie is going to kill me if she finds that out. Oh well. I need to die someway. Might as well die at work by the hands of someone who actually loves me. _"Okay…Off to the shower before writing and bed. And then to Hell in the morning!"

OOOOOOOOO

_Drew, I really need to get back to work,_ Samantha sent him the text as she stood in the restroom after feeling the buzz in her pocket. _You know better than to text me at this hour. I could get in trouble with the Store Director and you know he's on my case._

_**Lass, I just wanted to talk to you for a bit.**_

_Can it wait? I could talk to you after work._

_**No. What would you do if I could come into town and see you?**_

_Die probably. Because I haven't seen you in forever. You or a lot of the others. _Samantha bit her bottom lip and thumbed in another message. _But there are no events in the area, Drew. You're not coming. And that's a fact. So please, stop texting me right now. I have to get back to work and not get my ass handed to me._

_**Lass, I could see you.**_

_Drew, I mean it. Just let me get back to work and I will talk to you afterwards. I will shut my phone off and ignore you if I have to. Don't make me do it._

Samantha waited a moment and saw that no more texts came her way. She nodded and slid her phone back into her pocket before making her way out of the restroom. A team lead glanced her way and Samantha tried her best to look nonchalant as she made her way back to her workspace where she'd been putting up her most recent project.

Samantha sighed as she put another box on her cart and reached for another to put on the shelf that she had just leveled on the endcap on yet another day at Hell. She could hear customers wheeling carts past her as they shopped for things that they probably didn't need and hoped to God that they didn't bother her because she really didn't need the distraction. She was already two jobs behind after being called to cover someone's break in another department and she wasn't happy. Being pulled to other departments was not part of her job description originally but under the new management, it suddenly became part of everyone's. Especially hers.

"I hate life," Samantha sang under her breath as she carefully arranged her products on the shelf. "I hate my life. I hate your life. I hate everyone's life."

"Samantha Smith, please come to the Service Desk," she heard her name being paged over the intercom by the Service team lead that she kind of liked.

"Oh God," Samantha said, tossing her empty box down and quickly scribbling down her initials on her completed project form. "What does he want now? What did I do now?"

She hastily stuffed her pen into her pocket and followed that with her handheld computer scanner before walking down an aisle. Jamie caught her attention as she passed the Fashions Department and smiled at her widely.

"What are you grinning about?" Samantha asked, putting her hands on her hips as she paused to look at her work sister.

"Oh nothing," Jamie said, pushing a shopping cart along as she walked.

"Uh-huh, sure." Samantha glanced towards the distant Service Area. "Do you know what they could want with me up there? Not another Department 20, right?"

"I don't think so," Jamie said, still smiling. "You really need to get up there though." She laughed and pushed her cart towards the front area. "Trust me, you'll want to get up there, Sam."

Samantha sighed and followed after her coworker. She nodded towards some people that she knew and ducked under a chain that closed off one of the shut-down check lanes. Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her chest when she saw who was standing in front of the Service Desk.

Drew was standing there looking sexy as sin in a tight-fitting dress shirt and black pants. With him was John Hennigan, Randy Orton, Ron Killings, and Natalya. All perfect and all of them looking at her like they had been expecting her. Samantha noticed how the people behind the Service Desk were staring at them and her like they were strange and fascinating at the same time.

_Oh God! _Samantha thought, feeling very gross in her stained and sweaty work clothes and messed up hair. _What the hell are they doing here?_

"Hello Samantha," Drew said, approaching her slowly.

"Hey," Samantha said, bumping her fist against Randy's when he offered his to her.

"Hey Boo," Ron greeted, wrapping his arm around her neck and drawing her in for a hug. "I missed you."

"No touchy, Ron," Samantha complained, squirming against him. "I'm icky right now."

"You look okay to me, Sammy," John commented, offering her a piece of gum.

Samantha shook her head and looked up at Drew. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We need to see your Store Director, lass," Drew told her. "Now."

"Why?" Samantha asked, feeling edgy.

"Because we said so," Natalya said, crossing her arms.

"Take us to him," Randy ordered, giving her a dark look. "Or I'll find him myself."

Samantha sighed and pushed back a stray strand of hair. She knew she was going to regret this, but she knew that they would probably cause a scene if she didn't give them what they wanted. The girl motioned for them to follow her and led the way past the many rows of check lanes, most of them unopened which annoyed many of the customers that flocked this Hell. She smiled and waved to her favorite cashier at the self-scanners and then led the way past the Health Section. She paused just in the corner of the Pharmacy area that led to the offices of the Security, HR department and the Store Director. Her green eyes turned back to her friends and Drew gestured for her to proceed. Samantha held her breath and continued on her way.

The Store Director's office door was open and she poked her head in, seeing that he was sitting in there, looking remarkably unbusy. She knocked her knuckles against the door, alerting him to her presence.

"Sir?" Samantha asked, stepping into the room. "Can I have a word with you?"

"Samantha," the Store Director said, setting aside his phone with a smile. "You can –" His smile fell when her friends came into the office. "What's going on?"

Drew pushed Samantha into the office and the others flanked her. Samantha felt crowded with so many muscly men around her, even with Natalya close to her. Drew slapped his hands on her Store Director's desk and glared at the man.

"Listen you," Drew snapped, his accent thick. "I want you to bring in your HR person and get the papers to release my girl from this piece of shit Hellhole."

_His girl? _Samantha thought with a start. _When the hell did I become his girl?_

"Why would she want to leave?"

"Because she's tired of you treating her like she's a piece of trash," John told him in a clipped tone. "Samantha isn't, you bastard. And you'd better remember that."

"Or else," Natalya agreed, putting her hand on Samantha's arm.

"Now, get him in here," Drew ordered, glaring at the Store Director.

The Store Director stared at Drew like he was nuts. Samantha held her breath, wishing that she could just curl up and disappear.

"If you don't bring him in here in the next five seconds, we'll tear your office up WWE style," Randy threatened, cracking his knuckles as he surveyed the tidy office.

"And I'll dance around the store in my underwear," Ron said with a smile. "And nothing else."

Samantha's Store Director paled and looked at Samantha. "Samantha, is this what you really want?"

Samantha saw Drew turn his gaze on her and slowly nodded. "I guess I have no choice, sir."

The Store Director sighed and turned, sliding open the window that separated his office from the HR Assistant's office. He spoke quietly to the man and told him what he needed the man to do. Samantha stiffened when she felt John tug her nametag off of her chest and he threw it down onto the Store Director's desk.

"You won't be needing that, Sammy," John told her with a small, charming smile.

"Now," Drew said, getting the Store Director's attention. "You get her boss to bring her stuff in here as well, you bloody bastard."

The Store Director was quick to do Drew's bidding and within minutes, both the HR Assistant and Samantha's team lead were in the office – one carrying the final papers and one carrying Samantha's work backpack and purse. Samantha took the papers and quickly filled them out while everyone watched, feeling dread and relief hit her both as she scribbled down her name and every bit of information that was needed to release her from this nightmare that she'd been living in for so long.

"I guess that's that," Samantha said, handing the papers over to the HR Assistant and he nodded. "Can I go around and say goodbye to everyone?"

"That should be okay," the Store Director said, folding his arms on the polished desk. "Since you're not getting a farewell party, it's the least that we can do for you, Samantha." His eyes flashed behind his glasses. "We're going to miss you."

"You lying bastard," Randy hissed, narrowing his eyes.

Samantha reached over and put a hand on his tanned arm, trying to calm him down through her touch. "Thank you, sir."

She took her purse from her boss since Drew had snagged her backpack and smiled at her. "Thanks for taking care of me. I'm going to miss you."

Her boss nodded and smiled. "Take care."

Samantha led the way out of the Store Director's office and out into the main body of the store. She sighed and brushed back the unruly strand of hair again. "Okay, I'm free."

"You're free, Boo!" Ron shouted, wrapping his arms around her and bouncing. "Free!"

Samantha laughed and patted him on the chest. "Someone got into the sugar, didn't they?"

Ron smiled. "I'm a penguin."

Natalya groaned. "Not that again, Ron."

Drew pulled Samantha out of Ron's arms. "You back off of her now, Ron," he ordered, sliding his arm around Samantha's shoulders. "What did I tell you before we got here?"

"Oh. Right." Ron held his hands up and bounced back a couple of steps. "My bad, brother."

Samantha was confused by this and even more confused when Drew pulled her closer to his side. He had never been this possessive, even when he had held her when she'd been having her episodes.

"You want to take some pictures with the people that you actually like, Sammy?" John asked, offering her that piece of gum again and she took it this time.

"I guess so," Samantha said, putting the gum in her mouth. "I mean, I won't be seeing most of them again after today, thanks to you lot."

"I'm going shopping," Natalya announced, waving. She glanced Samantha over. "I need to get something for you, Samantha. Those clothes are just prison garb in a different color. So, I'll see you in a bit."

Samantha watched her favorite Diva walk off towards the Fashions Department before Drew escorted her away from the Health section. The small group took her around the complete store, pausing to let her say her goodbyes and take pictures with the coworkers that she loved the most. So many of them were happy that she was getting out of this Hellhole that had been stressing her out for so long and they had stared at her friends in shock. When questioned about who Drew was, Drew smirked and told them that he was hers. Samantha would just stare at him and he would wrap his arm around her shoulders and usher her along.

"You're adorable when you're blushing," Randy told her as they made it back up to the self-scanners where Natalya was talking to Samantha's favorite cashier. "I haven't seen you do that since Roman picked you up with one arm and peppered your face with kisses at your surprise party."

Samantha noticed the way that her favorite cashier was looking at her and she jumped out from under Drew's arm and ran over to him, throwing her arms around him. "I'm going to miss you so much, Old Man!" she said, hugging him tightly.

"You'll see me online," he promised, hugging her back. "And you're finally getting away from the Lapdog Bitch from Hell."

Samantha nodded and pulled out her phone. "C'mon, Old Man. Take a picture with me. For my memories."

She quickly took a picture with him and then slid her phone back into her pocket. Drew and the others came up to them and her favorite cashier looked up at them with a smile on his old face.

"Who are your hunky friends, Sam?" he asked.

"That's Randy, John, Ron," Samantha said, pointing at each of them in turn.

"I'm a penguin," Ron said, happily.

"You are not a flipping penguin," Natalya told him, shaking her head as she swung her shopping bag.

"And I'm Drew," Drew said, wrapping his arm around Samantha's waist and pulling her close to his side.

"Her boyfriend," the cashier guessed with a smile. "About damn time, Samantha. Rub it in your sister's face, why don't you? Getting yourself a hunk like him. Like all of them. Do it for me. And record it."

"We can do that," John said with a large smile.

Samantha made a face. "He's not –"

"Lass," Drew said suddenly, looking down at her. "I need to have a word with you."

Samantha looked at her friend and rolled her eyes. "I'll talk to you later, Old Man." She let Drew escort her and the others back towards the Fashions Department. "Okay. You need to start talking. Like right now. What's with the sudden appearance? No shows were scheduled in the area. And why did you get me out of this Hellhole now? And what's with the whole 'my girl' bit and the possessiveness?"

"Sounds like she's got a bunch of questions, Drew," Randy said with a smirk. "You better start talking, man. Before I steal her for myself."

Drew shook his head and turned to face Samantha when they stopped just inside the Fashions Department among the clothing racks. Samantha felt the others surround them and looked up at Drew, feeling his hands slide along her arms.

"Start talking, Mister," she ordered.

"Samantha, I needed to see you," Drew said softly, his accent music to her ears. "And I wanted to make sure that you were here, so I could get you out of this Hellhole."

"Just tell her, fool," Ron ordered, bouncing on his feet.

Drew glared at the dark-skinned man. "Will you shut up?"

Ron laughed. "No."

The Scot let out a small growl and then looked back at Samantha. She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest, lifting an eyebrow up at him.

"Samantha, I love you," Drew told her. "And it's not just the friendship love that we used to have. I love you more than that." He slid his hands up from her arms and cupped her face between them. "I love you, Samantha, and I have for a very long time."

"You what?" Samantha whispered, staring up at him.

"I love you," Drew repeated with a small smile as he smoothed his thumbs over her cheeks. "Lass, did you not realize that after everything that I've been doing for you?"

"I'm clueless and slow, okay?" Samantha said, feeling stupid.

"Okay, Drew," Natalya muttered, breaking into the conversation. "You told her that you loved her, but before you go any farther, you need to let me get her out of that hideous prison outfit. Like now." She grabbed Samantha's hand and tugged her out of Drew's grasp. "Come on Sam. We're finding Jamie and you into something more comfortable. And throwing those things out forever."

Samantha sighed as she was pulled away from her favorite men. "You guys don't get swarmed by eager fangirls," she called over her shoulder. "Or overly excited men."

"Will do, Sammy," John called back.

Jamie was standing next to the fitting room, checking over the computer there when Natalya pulled Samantha over. Samantha tapped her work sister on the shoulder and the woman looked at her.

"Jamie, I need to get in the fitting room, please," Samantha said, gesturing at the bag in Natalya's hand. "She wants me out of these prison clothes forever."

"Good," Jamie said, reaching for the keys to the room since the fitting rooms had to be kept locked. "You're free from this Hell, Sam. Forever." She smiled. "And you've got your sexy Scot, like I told you that you would."

"Shush it," Samantha said, smacking her work sister on the arm as she stole the shopping bag from Natalya and slid into the fitting room.

"I told you so!" Jamie called through the door.

"Natalya," Samantha said, pulling out the clothes and seeing that Natalya had selected a graphic t-shirt and denim jeans with a matching faux leather jacket. "How the hell did you get the tags off and get my size correctly?"

Natalya laughed. "I'm that good, Sam. You should know that I know a lot about you. A lot of us Divas and Superstars do."

"Let me guess, Drew told you things," Samantha muttered, stripping out of her work clothes and sliding into these fresh clothes that her Diva friend had picked out for her. "And snooped through my closet when I wasn't looking."

"I can't tell you that," Natalya said, confirming Samantha's suspicion.

Samantha sighed and stuffed her work clothes in the shopping bag, tying a neat knot in the white plastic. She glanced in the mirror that every fitting room seemed to have and frowned at her reflection, wishing once again that she was pretty like a Diva. She pulled out her ponytail and went to work on her hair, smoothing it out as best as she could without her brush. The girl quickly put her hair back up in a ponytail and slid her purse back onto her shoulder before leaving the fitting room.

Jamie looked over at her as she fit the key back into the lock of the fitting room. "Your Scot is getting impatient," she commented, slipping her keyring back onto her belt.

"What do you mean?" Samantha asked as Natalya stole the shopping bag and chucked it into the nearest trashcan.

"Look," Jamie said, pointing.

Samantha turned and saw Drew pacing the rows of racks. She whistled and drew his attention. He smirked and led the group of attractive men over to the fitting rooms. Samantha didn't miss the way that Randy and John smiled at her work sister.

"Back off boys," she said, jumping in front of Jamie. "Jamie's married."

"Oh," John said, shaking his head. "I forgot." He waved at Jamie. "How's Hell treating you, Jamie?"

"Like Hell," Jamie told him with a smile. She glanced at Drew as he pulled Samantha to his side. "You, um, you are going to take care of Sam, aren't you? Because I know some people that are going to kick your ass if you hurt her, Drew."

"Like who?" Drew asked, lifting an eyebrow at the woman.

"Well, me for starters," Jamie said. "And my mom, who thinks of her as her daughter too and –"

"And we'll kick his ass too," Randy promised her, crossing his arms over his powerful chest. "About half of the roster has taken a liking to Sam."

"Because she's our Boo," Ron commented, poking Samantha in the side.

"Good to know." Jamie smiled at Samantha as she tried to evade Ron by pressing closer to Drew. "It looks like you're in safe hands then, Sam."

Samantha slipped out of Drew's grasp and wrapped her arms around her work sister. "I'm gonna miss you, but we'll stay in touch because that's what sisters do." She laughed. "And you were right. I did get him."

"Told you so," Jamie said, hugging her back.

"Lass, we need to get going," Drew told her, earning her attention.

"Bye Jamie," Samantha muttered. "And thanks for making Hell bearable."

"Ditto," Jamie said, watching Samantha walk back over to her friend

"I am a penguin!" Ron shouted for the world to hear.

"You are not," Natalya snapped, smacking him on the arm.

"Okay, I'm getting on his back now," Samantha decided, jumping onto Randy's back and earning a smirk from the Superstar while Drew looked annoyed. "What? Just because you love me, doesn't mean I can't get piggyback rides from my favorite Superstars, Drew?" She leaned her cheek against Randy's neck. "I want to rub this in my sister's face. Let's go up to the Service Desk and make her mad. She should be back from her lunch right about now."

Natalya snapped her fingers. "I've got an idea to make her really mad." She beckoned for Drew to come closer to her and whispered something into his ear. "Well?"

"I could do that," he said with a smirk.

"Do what?" Samantha asked as Randy adjusted his grip on her.

"You'll see," Drew promised before leading the way towards the front of the store.

"Hey Sammy's Sister!" Ron called out, knocking aside a chain of a closed off check lane. "Look over here, girly squirrelly!"

Samantha's only older sister looked up from a tablet as the Superstars and Diva stood in a line near the Service Desk. Samantha waved at her with a happy smile on her face and Randy turned slightly to give her sister a better view. Samantha glanced over at Drew as the Scot moved closer to her and he put his hand under her chin, tilting her face up to him.

Her breath caught in her chest as his lips closed in over hers, kissing her softly. Samantha heard John's and Natalya's phones snap pictures and Ron laugh while a couple of her former coworkers clapped their hands. Her sister made a surprised sound and dropped the tablet.

Drew pulled away from her a moment later and Samantha stared up at him. "I'll do that again later," he told her with a soft smirk. "When you're not another man's back, lass."

"Tough shit on you, Drew," Randy said, patting Samantha under her thigh. "She chose to ride on my back today. And after that ass kicking that you, John, and Roman gave me for not texting her that one night, she gets a damn piggyback ride."

"Um, we need to leave," Samantha said, glancing at her sister. "Like now."

"Why?" John asked, slipping his phone back into his pocket. "We're having fun."

"Because she's about to flip out or pass out," Samantha told him, patting Randy on the shoulder. "And neither are good for me. Let's go."

"Run! Run!" Ron shouted, bouncing on his feet and darting off. "No one can catch this brother!"

Samantha laughed and let Randy carry her with the others following at a slower pace than her favorite goofball. She mentally said goodbye to the Hellhole as she neared the doors.

"You two are officially a couple now," Natalya said, gesturing at Samantha and Drew. "That kiss sealed it. So, I'm telling Mark and he's going to make sure that nothing happens to her, Drew. You know how he gets about her."

Drew waved her off. "I know, Nat. He likes her, but I love her and he can kiss my ass if he has a problem with that."

"I'll kick it," Samantha offered, wiggling her feet.

"Later," Drew told her with a smirk, adjusting his grip on her work backpack. "After lunch."

"Lunch?" Samantha asked, lifting an eyebrow. "When did I say I'm having lunch with you lot?"

"Right about the same time that we said we don't care," John said, sliding his shades on as they stepped out into the sunlight. "Because we have a party going on for you at a restaurant in honor of this liberation from Hell and a bunch of us have come to celebrate it. You'll see, Sammy. It's the start of something new."

"Don't I know it." Samantha smiled and squirmed off of Randy's back. "I'll catch you guys there, I guess. I'm riding with Drew, right?"

"Right," Drew said, taking hold of her hand. "Because I'm not letting you go, lass."

"Good." Samantha popped onto her toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "We need to have another talk, you Scottish brute. About what you're going to tell my parents about this whole Hell liberating thing…" She laughed. "You are going to be in so much trouble!"

**OOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: Well? This is the second liberation dream that I've had about getting out of my nightmare job. The first one involved Taeyang from a Korean band and his bandmates and that was wonderful, only he decided to propose to me at a hotel shortly afterwards and that was awkward. I could do more with this if I wanted to, but I don't know. I would like to know what you lot thought of this, please. Please, please, please leave a review or two or three on this story as I have NOT been getting reviews on many of my stories and that is seriously bumming me out as a writer. I hope to get back to writing longer stories soon, but that could be awhile because I have to complete some current projects first. Let me talk to you soon, okay? Thank you and know that I do take Guest Reviews. That's Anons, for you who don't know. Thank you again and have a pleasant day! -Scarlet**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! I decided to do a second part to this story because a lovely person asked me to do it a long, long time ago and I just got around to it for a lot of personal reasons. Ugh. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!**

**OOOOOOOOO**

Samantha listened for a few seconds on her phone before sighing. "Yes Mom, I'll let you know when I figure that part out. Talk to you in a bit. Bye." She hung up and slipped her phone back into her pocket. "That went well."

"She didn't yell at you for quitting, lass?" Drew asked, glancing over at her as they waited at a traffic light.

"No, but technically I didn't quit," Samantha reminded him with a small smirk. She poked him on the arm. "You and the others decided to march into the store and threaten the Store Director if he didn't let me go. I had no choice but to leave."

Drew laughed. "I had to get you out of there somehow, Samantha, and that was the best way I could think of." He put the car into motion again as the light turned green. "You really didn't expect me to let my girl wither away in that Hellhole for much longer, did you?"

Samantha shook her head. "I just didn't expect a WWE takeover." She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you, Drew."

"Any time, lass," Drew said with a small smirk. "So, are you hungry?"

"A tad. You caught me before I could go on my last break for my snack. Why?"

"You'll see."

Samantha's green eyes turned out to the world around them as Drew turned his flashy sports car into a restaurant that she could only afford to go to on a rare occasion. She was surprised to see all of the cars that were parked in the parking lot with out of state license plates and Ron was dancing around the parking lot, obviously waiting for her to get there.

"There are a lot of people here," Samantha commented, sinking back in her seat. "Did you bring half the roster with you, Drew?"

Drew's smirk grew as he parked his car. "I couldn't bring half the roster with me, lass. The company wouldn't let me do that with the necessity for wrestlers to perform, but I did bring a bunch with me. They wanted to see you."

"Oh joy." Samantha sank farther in her seat with difficulty because of the seatbelt. "I look like a disaster…"

She heard Drew make a small sound as he unbuckled himself and the Superstar turned in his seat. "Samantha, you look beautiful and the others are going to think the same thing." He put his hand over hers and ran his thumb over her skin. "All of them have wanted to see you again for weeks and it's time for them to celebrate you getting out of that nightmare job that you've held for so long…Won't you let yourself have that moment, lass?"

Samantha glanced over at him again and sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll do it." She unbuckled herself with one hand. "You just want to show me off as your girlfriend, don't you, you Scottish brute?"

That smirk returned to Drew's face in an instant. "Can you blame me?"

Before Samantha could answer, Ron's face appeared at her window and the Superstar banged his fist against it. "Sammy Boo," he called, pressing his face against the glass. "Boo, c'mon! The party's waiting and I'm waiting for you! C'mon, boo!"

"Ron, get away from my car," Drew growled, glaring across Samantha at his coworker. "And help her out."

Samantha grabbed her purse as Ron pulled open the door and the dark-skinned Superstar offered her a hand out. She let out a surprised sound as he pulled her swiftly to her feet and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. Ron bounced up and down, laughing and singing.

"My boo's free!" he sang, dancing with her. "Free, free, free! Time to party!"

"Ron!" Samantha laughed, tapping him on the chest. "Stop with the bouncing, please! You're going to make me sick!"

Ron ignored her for a moment and kept bouncing. Drew slammed his car door shut and marched over, prying Samantha out of Ron's arms. The Scot glared at the Superstar as he put himself between the two of them.

"You need to lay off," Drew snapped, glaring.

"And boy, you need to relax," Ron laughed, putting his hands on his hips. "This is my boo's day and she's free to party it away! So, c'mon! Let's party, Sammy!"

Samantha watched as Ron darted off into the restaurant and shook her head. "He's really weird sometimes," she commented before looking up at Drew. "You could go easier on him though, Drew. Ron was just trying to make me laugh."

Drew grumbled under his breath for a moment before turning to face the brunette. He smoothed his hand against her cheek and offered her a small smile. "I know he was, Samantha, but it's my job to make you laugh. Not his."

Samantha made a face at him and then sighed as her stomach made a rumbling sound. "I need food, Drew."

"I'll feed you," Drew promised, sliding his arm around her shoulders. "Come inside, lass."

Samantha let herself be escorted into the restaurant and noticed how the hostess' eyes lit up when they took in Drew. Women always did that whenever Drew was around. Hell, a lot of Samantha's male friends in the business earned that look from women and Samantha was both amused and annoyed by it. To have Drew looked at that by another woman in front of her now, bothered her greatly.

"How can I help you?" the hostess asked, leaning forward and brushing back a strand of her blonde hair.

"We're here with the Calaway party," Drew said, smoothing his fingers over Samantha's shoulder as if he sensed her discomfort. "They should be expecting us."

"Ah, the party room," the hostess said with a smile. "Is it a special occasion?"

"A very special occasion," Drew told the woman. He glanced down at Samantha. "It's all in honor of my love here, right Samantha?"

Samantha shrugged her shoulders and chose to remain silent. She glanced back at the woman and saw the disappointment hit her eyes hard at Drew's words. Obviously knowing that Samantha was Drew's was not hitting her right.

_To Hell with you, lady_, Samantha thought, leaning her head against Drew. _He chose me for some reason and who am I to argue with love?_

"Follow me, please," the hostess requested, turning and leading the way farther into the restaurant.

Drew continued to rub little circles on Samantha's shoulder as they walked through the restaurant after their hostess and Samantha sighed as she noticed the stares that people were sending their way. Kids were pointing at Drew with looks of awe on their face and tugging at their father's arms, trying to get their attention. Not so sneaky people were taking pictures of Drew with their phones as the couple passed and Samantha wanted to hide.

"It's okay, lass," Drew whispered to her, glancing down at her again. "No one's going to hurt you."

"Just not used to people doing that kind of thing," Samantha muttered, reaching up to brush back that stubborn tendril of hair that liked to fall in her face. "But if I'm dating you, I guess I have to?"

"Unfortunately," Drew said, offering her a small smile. "I can keep them at bay for the most part, but the paparazzi will be killer whenever they hear that you're with me, Samantha. I wish it didn't have to be that way, but it's the life of a celebrity and his loved ones."

"Loved ones," Samantha repeated with a small laugh. "Guess that's me now, huh?"

Drew ran his fingers over her shoulder again. "You've been a loved one for a lot longer than that, lass." He looked ahead of them. "You just didn't realize it."

Samantha leaned into him and looked up as she heard her name being called on various tongues. So many wrestlers were crowded in the party room and Samantha's lips quirked up in a smile as she looked at them. Roman pushed himself away from the table and got to his feet.

"Baby girl," he said, moving towards her.

"Roman!" Samantha exclaimed, disengaging herself from Drew as the Samoan grew closer.

"Come here, you," Roman growled gently, wrapping an arm around her and lifting her into the air in a hug. He buried his face against her hair. "I've missed you, Sammy."

Samantha sighed and wrapped her arms around the giant that she liked. Roman pressed a kiss to her cheek and then swung her around to look at the others. Samantha saw the Hardy boys, Maria and Mike, Nick, Natalya, Ron, Randy, John Hennigan, Eve, Paige, and at the table sat Mark and Glenn. Samantha felt Mark's gaze burn into her with fatherly concern and she knew that he could tell that something was going on in her head. He'd always had that ability from the moment that they had met and he'd constantly check in on her from the road.

"Hey guys," Samantha greeted, wiggling her feet as Roman continued to hold her in his grasp.

"Hey Sammy," Jeff said, lifting his beer in greeting. "Randy was just saying how you were liberated from Hell after all this time by Drew and some of the boys, how does it feel?"

"Weird," Samantha told him.

"I'm a penguin!" Ron laughed, banging his hand on the table.

"Stop, you are not!" Natalya snapped, throwing a napkin at him.

"Roman, set her down and let her rest," Mark ordered, his Southern drawl coming out slightly. "Samantha, come, sit."

Roman promptly carried Samantha over to an empty seat near the head of the table and deposited her lightly. Samantha made a small sound as her purse crashed against her hip and she brushed her hair back away from her face. The Samoan tapped her on the shoulder and then walked back over to his seat, stretching his arms out. A waitress came over as Drew took his place next to Samantha.

"Can I interest you in some drinks?" the woman asked, eyeing Drew and almost completely ignoring Samantha.

_Bleh,_ Samantha thought, dropping her purse onto the ground beside her chair and propping her elbows on the table. _Bleh, bleh, bleh…always staring at them. I'm invisible and then I get the weird looks when people realize I'm part of the group. Ugh!_

Drew tapped his finger lightly against Samantha's shoulder. "Lass, what would you like to drink?"

"Blue Hawaiian," Samantha muttered, flicking the menu aside without really looking at it.

"Is she old enough?" the waitress asked, flipping through her notepad.

"Yeah," Nick said with a smirk. "Our Sammy girl looks younger than she really is, but she's what? Twenty-five?"

"Ha-ha. I'm twenty-six," Samantha told him as Drew ordered his own drink. "You're not invited to my next party if you're not going to remember how old I am, Nick."

"Ooh, burn!" Matt said, tossing a fry at Nick. "You've gone and pissed off Sam, Nick! Big mistake, man!"

"Oh, shut up," Nick grumbled, tossing the fry back. "Sammy girl loves me."

"I do not," Samantha said stubbornly, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Do so."

"Do not."

"Who was the one that got you the game that you wanted so badly on your last birthday?" Nick asked, kicking her under the table.

Samantha pouted at him. "You did."

"And the tickets to the movie you wanted to see?" Nick asked, smirking at her.

She pointed at him. "You."

"What about the -?"

"Drew! He's picking on me! Make him stop!" Samantha exclaimed, elbowing her boyfriend.

Drew gave Nick a dark look. "Make her uncomfortable again, lad, and we're going to be having a fight out in the parking lot."

"She's got you whooped already," Mike commented, sipping his beer as his fingers flirted with Maria's shoulder. "That was fast…"

"Oh, stop," Maria ordered, smacking her husband lightly. "He's just being protective." Maria leaned forward and looked over at Samantha. "Sam, you let us Divas know if Drew ever does anything wrong and we'll get on him for you, all right?"

"Oh, we'll get him all right," Paige said, cracking her knuckles as she smirked darkly.

"You girls will do nothing," Glenn rumbled from the head of the table, silencing them. Samantha cast her gaze in the giant's direction and saw him looking at her. "If something happens between Drew and Samantha, matters will be settled properly."

"Very properly," Mark said, sipping his drink slowly.

Samantha felt Drew tense up next to her and glanced over at him. His eyes were dark as he looked at the older men.

"You two expect me to do something to Samantha?" he demanded; his voice low. "After everything that I've told you about her, after everything that she's been through?"

"After everything she's been through, I will do all in my power to make sure nothing more happens," Mark told the Scottish wrestler, setting his drink down. "If you hurt her in any way, boy, you will not rest in peace…"

"Mark…" Samantha whispered, sliding her hand over Drew's and squeezing his fingers.

"One Blue Hawaiian for the honored guest," the waitress said, reappearing with perfect timing. "And for you, sir, a whiskey. Now, what can I get in you to start off your meal?"

OOOOOOOOO

Samantha picked at her tacos and fries with mild interest after downing her first Blue Hawaiian and starting her second. All around her, the Superstars and Divas were animatedly talking and bringing her up to speed on what had happened in their lives while asking her questions about hers. She tried to tell them what they didn't already know from her social media page, but her head was starting to get fuzzy. Her eyes darted over to Drew as the Superstar's phone started buzzing in his pocket.

_Don't go, _Samantha thought, feeling her heart pound in her chest. _Don't go. And please just stay quiet in my head for once…I don't need you all acting up right now…Please!_

Drew slid his phone out of his pocket and glanced at the screen. His eyes looked apologetically at Samantha. "I have to take this, lass," he told her quietly. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," Samantha said, accepting the kiss to her forehead before Drew stood up and walked away to take the call in private. "Okay…"

The girl felt eyes on her again and looked up to see Mark and Glenn watching her. Mark's hands were steepled over his plate and both looked like they had been watching her for a while. Samantha sighed and dropped her hand onto her lap, lowering her gaze, waiting. Her head was getting too loud in this room full of people that loved her.

"Samantha, may I have a word with you?" Mark asked, sounding closer now.

The girl's head popped up and she saw that Mark was standing beside her. She nodded and scooted herself back. "Eve, can you watch my purse?" she asked of the Diva.

Eve nodded. "Sure, sweet pea."

"Where ya taking our party girl, Mark?" Jeff asked, watching Mark put his hand on Samantha's shoulder and turn her away from the group.

"Mind your own business, Hardy," Glenn rumbled, pointing at the rainbow haired man.

Samantha didn't hear any more of the exchanges between the wrestlers before Mark escorted her out of the party room and down a small hall that she knew led to the restrooms. He gently eased her to a stop and turned her towards him, but Samantha stared down at their feet, willing the sounds in her head to go away in his presence.

"Samantha, you know you can talk to me," Mark told her gently, squeezing her shoulder. "I know your voices are acting up right now and that you are in pain, trying to keep a brave face in front of the others. You don't have to do that in front of me, young one."

The girl shook her head and sighed. "Mark, I don't want to make a fuss…"

"It's not a fuss, Samantha. It's a medical condition that requires care and I care about you." He put two fingers under her chin and tilted her face up so that she was looking up into his own green eyes. "You don't have to suffer through this alone."

"I'm not alone…"

"Eddie and the other voices don't count. They aren't real." He tapped the underside of her chin. "We count. We're here for you, Samantha. Drew and I are going to be here for you at any moment. Drew better be there for you at the drop of the hat or there will be hell to pay." Mark's eyes smoldered as he looked down at Samantha. "That boy loves you very much, Samantha. You can't hide this from him if you have problems. It's not healthy."

Samantha nodded. "I know, Mark, I know. I just – I just can't tell him right now. Not with everyone here. I know they know what's going on up here in my head at times, but they're not all as understanding as you, him, and Glenn. A few of them get a bit _helpful_ if you know what I mean."

Mark's jaw tensed slightly. "I've noticed. It's a panicked response. Give them some time and they may learn to actually handle the situation a bit better, Samantha." A small smile turned up the corners of his lips. "They may be seeing more of you in the future and get the opportunity to learn if that boy of yours gets his way."

Something stirred in Samantha's gut. "What do you mean, Mark?"

The taller man looked over her head briefly and seemed to see something. "Do you think you can handle going back to the party, Samantha? I know that loud noises aren't your friend when you're having your moments, but they're getting out of hand in there and Glenn needs a hand."

"We can go back," Samantha told him, reaching out and taking his hand. "I'll be fine in there, okay? Just don't tell Drew that I'm having a moment because it's passing like it always does." She squeezed his fingers. "You're a good man, Mark."

Mark smiled at her. "I try to be, young one."

Samantha led the way back to the party room and let go of Mark, letting him take care of the wrestlers that were indeed getting out of hand. She sank down in her seat and picked up a couple fries, dipping them in some sriracha sauce before popping them into her mouth. Her eyes turned up when she heard someone sink into the seat next to her and slide an arm around the back of her chair.

"Sorry about that, Samantha," Drew apologized, picking up his fork. "I told Shane not to call me when I was off on this break, but he said that he had an emergency that he absolutely needed me for…" He shook his head. "It's not happening again. My attention is focused on you for the rest of my stay here."

"Meh," Samantha grumbled, wrapping her hand around her Blue Hawaiian and taking a sip.

"Meh?" Drew asked, giving her a look.

"Meh," Samantha repeated, giving him a look back.

"I'll smack your booty for that one, lass," Drew warned, running his fingers over her shoulder.

Samantha stuck her chin out defiantly. "You wouldn't dare, you Scottish brute."

"You're my girlfriend now, I'll touch your booty if I want to," Drew told her with a smirk, bringing his face closer to hers. "And I'm going to touch and kiss the hell out of you, if you'll let me."

The girl stuck her tongue out at him quickly before looking back at her food. She tucked into her meal and finished off her tacos but her fries displeased her. Samantha sipped at the rest of her drink while the others talked and finished their meals.

"I hate to see your bill, Mark," Roman commented, throwing down his napkin as the waitress came over with the bill. "You were the one that volunteered to cover the entire party, drinks and all."

"I did this for Samantha," Mark said, opening the small book and glancing inside before pulling out his wallet and sliding his card inside. He passed the book back over to the waitress and sent her on her way. "What expenses suffered can be made up for later."

"I ain't paying jack later," Nick stated, banging his fist against the table.

Samantha pouted at him.

"Oh, look at that cute little pout, Nicky," Ron said, pointing at Samantha. "Look at my Boo! Look at her!"

Nick pointedly looked away from Samantha. "Put that away, Samantha, please."

"Nick," Samantha pouted, nudging him with her foot.

"No, no, no," Nick said, shaking his head.

"Nick," Paige and Eve crooned, also pouting from around him.

"Stop," Nick begged, putting a hand over his eyes. "Why must you girls be so mean to me?"

"Because your mean to Sam," Randy pointed out, knocking back another beer.

"Well, so are you, Mr. I-Don't-Text-Her-Back," John shot back with a grin.

"That's – Shut up!" Randy snapped, elbowing John.

Mike laughed and leaned back in his seat. "John sure got you, Randy. Bet you'll learn quickly to text back Sam now or we'll all get on your ass."

"Every single one of us," Natalya promised before pointing at Ron, who opened his mouth. "You are not a penguin, Ron, so shut your mouth."

Ron laughed and leaned forward, looking at Samantha again. "You gonna let us take you for ice cream too, Boo? We know a place real close."

Drew shook his head and put his hand over Samantha's. "I'm taking Samantha out of here and somewhere else, lads." He squeezed her fingers and glanced at her. "You ready to go, lass?"

Samantha nodded and reached down to grab her purse.

"Wait, wait, wait," Jeff said, shaking his head. "Hold your horses, girly. You ain't going anywhere yet."

"I'm not?" Samantha asked, feeling worried as she looked at the rainbow haired man.

"You're not," Matt said, agreeing with his brother. "We've got some goodies for you since you've gotten liberated." He gestured at her purse. "That thing should fit them nicely, Miss Mary Poppins."

Samantha stuck her tongue out at him. "I told you I don't like presents much, Matty."

"Tough shit, Sam," Randy said, reaching behind him. "We all got you a little something. Now come around the table and get them and give out hugs before that bastard over there steals you away."

The girl sighed and pushed herself to her feet. She maneuvered her way around the table, accepting different colored envelopes and small bags with good grace. She gave out hugs and was crushed by many of the Superstars while the Divas were nicer. Mark was the last one she hugged and he smoothed his hand through her hair, bringing her some small comfort from the fatherly action.

"Trust Drew, Samantha," he whispered to her. "And if that boy does anything wrong by you, let me know."

"I will, Mark," Samantha promised, patting him on the shoulder before parting from him. She shifted her gifts into the crook of one arm and looked over at Drew. He was standing near the entrance to the party room, peering out before catching her eye. His eyes smoldered as he looked at her and Samantha moved over to him, letting him slip his arm around her shoulders.

"You ready?" he asked, rubbing his thumb against her shoulder.

"Yeah," Samantha said, nodding. She glanced over her shoulder. "Bye guys! I'll see you when I can!"

"That'll be sooner than you think," Roman commented with a small chuckle.

"Oh, hush," Maria ordered, smacking him.

"I'm a penguin!" Ron shouted, jumping to his feet.

"That's it!" Natalya exclaimed, jumping to her feet too. "John, Jeff, hold him. I need to beat the tar out of his ass and make him quit this penguin nonsense."

"Bye Boo!" Ron laughed, running around the table with Natalya in hot pursuit.

Samantha shook her head and let Drew escort her from the party room. _What was Roman talking about? _she wondered, trying not to pay attention to the people watching the room with big eyes and ever-present phones. _I really don't get it._

Drew gently ushered her over to his car and glanced up as he held the door open for her to slide in. "We'd better get going, Samantha," he said softly. "We're getting some company here and I don't want them to ambush you so soon…"

Samantha didn't need to ask what he meant. She just jumped into the car and let him snap the door shut. The girl quickly buckled herself in and sent a group text to her friends inside the restaurant as Drew climbed in and started the engine.

"Seatbelt," Samantha reminded him as he backed out of his parking spot.

"Right," Drew said, quickly buckling himself in before peeling out of the parking lot. "I'm sorry about that, lass. I just didn't want you to get pressured with questions by the paparazzi here when we're just starting this off…"

"It's okay," Samantha said softly, patting his arm. "So, where are we going now?"

Drew smirked and flexed his hand on the steering wheel. "You'll see."

OOOOOOOOO

The place that Drew ended up taking Samantha was a secluded part of a park that she hadn't been to in years because her family couldn't afford to make the trips. Samantha sat on the grass next to him and looked at all the things that the Superstars had given her. Most of it was cash or gift cards to her favorite stores that they knew she loved going to. And a couple of them had given her small gifts that she could wear or use for herself and Samantha loved them. Samantha set them inside her purse before stretching her legs out and glancing over at Drew as they looked out at the manmade lake.

"This is nice," Samantha told the Superstar. "I'm actually happy for once which is weird for me."

"I'm glad to hear it," Drew said, putting his hand on her knee. "I'll do my best to keep you happy for the rest of time, Samantha."

"Yay," Samantha said with a small smile.

They sat in silence for a moment before Samantha became aware of something wrong. Her head didn't feel right again and she hated that. Just when she was getting comfortable alone with Drew, they had to start acting up again. Samantha shifted her body slightly and drew her legs up against her chest, trying to make herself small.

"Samantha?" Drew asked, looking at her with concern in his eyes.

Samantha was silent, staring out at the water, trying to control what was going on in her head and the wetness in her eyes. _Don't cry…don't cry in front of Drew…_

"Lass, it's the voices right now, isn't it?" Drew asked, his voice soft, understanding.

The girl nodded and buried her face against her knees.

Drew shifted his body slightly. "Come here, lass." He pulled her into his arms and held her against his body, resting his face against her hair. "It's going to be all right. Just focus on my touch, my voice. Don't focus on what's going on in your head right now. I know it feels real to you, but we both know that it's not."

Samantha made a small noise and leaned into his touch, trying to ground herself in reality. Drew continued to whisper to her for several minutes, running his hand over her back and held her close to his body. Samantha felt herself relax and the sound in her head dimmed down and eased to the normal buzz that she constantly dealt with on a good day. The girl opened her eyes and looked up at Drew, offering him a wan smile.

"Drew…" she whispered, blinking. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Drew promised, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

Samantha sighed when he parted from her and leaned her head against his shoulder. She closed her eyes again and listened to his breathing, trying to keep herself relaxed. Drew continued to run his hand over her back as he held her.

"Samantha, I want you to come with me," Drew announced, making Samantha open her eyes in surprise.

"Come with you?" Samantha repeated, confused.

"On the road," Drew explained, looking down at her. "You could travel all over the country with me and see the sites that you've always wanted."

"But Drew, my parents, my meds," Samantha began, frowning.

"I can talk to your parents and they'll understand that you need freedom. And we can always arrange something with your doctors and pharmacy for your medications." Drew lifted a hand and brushed back a strand of her hair. "Lass, I know it's a big change for you, but you're free now and you can do so much more than look for a mediocre job or sit in your room and sulk." His eyes held hers captive. "I'd even like for you to move in with me when you're ready to."

Samantha stared at him for a moment before pushing herself away from him. She climbed to her feet and walked away from him, wrapping her arms around herself and thinking hard. The girl heard Drew follow after her, but she didn't turn around.

"If I'm moving too fast, Samantha, I'm sorry," Drew apologized, putting his hands just below her shoulders. "I just know how much you've always wanted to get away from your house, your family as well as your job and I'm…I shouldn't have tried to rush you into this."

Samantha shook her head and stared out at the water. "I'll go with you," she whispered, blinking.

"You will?" Drew asked, just as quietly as if he didn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah," Samantha said, nodding. "Like you said, I want to get out and away from people that have been treating me wrong and well…" She shrugged and turned her face slightly to look at him with one green eye. "Drew, I'm not going to be alone, am I?"

"Not for a second," Drew promised, turning her around and wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. "I love you, lass."

"I love you too," Samantha whispered, closing her eyes with a smile.

**OOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: Well, how did I do? I don't know if there will be more after this or not and I'm leaning towards not. We'll see. Let me know what you think. And Happy Halloween, my spooky peoples! -Scarlet**


End file.
